Childish Moments
by SpiffytheHiccupingRaineboe
Summary: Zuko and Mai share some silly, childish, but meaningful moments together as children.  Involves tears, ruined ribbons, and kisses.  Inspired by the "Kissing Meme".
1. Kiss on the Forehead

**This is actually my first fanfiction. I absolutely love this pairing, and I hope I didn't completely butcher their personailities. I assumed Mai wouldn't be afraid to show emotions yet and Zuko wouldn't be so troubled. EDIT: Both Mai and Zuko are seven. Thank you for catching my mistake ;)**

Prince Zuko shifted nervously, staring at the crying seven-year-old in front of him. He knew Ty Lee and Azula were feeling especially mischievous today, seeing as they terrorized Mai to tears. The young boy shifted uncomfortably. He was just going to feed the turtleducks, and had found Mai behind a tree, weeping quietly.

Zuko considered getting an adult, but had the sudden thought that Azula would call him a baby. He was not going to risk that possibility. _Being called a baby by your little sister? He'd rather wear a dress!_ As he returned to the pressing matter, he tried to think what his mother would do when he was upset. Thinking back to the previous day, when Azula had burned him for not joined their game of Hide-And-Explode, his mother comforted him by swooping down and kissing him affectionately on the forehead. His thoughts returned to Mai, who had just noticed him and abruptly stopped crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"I heard you crying," he said, and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes in embarrassment. They toddlers stood in silence for a few minutes, until Zuko realized she was murmuring something.

"Azula burned my ribbons; Mother will be so upset!" Mai whispered. He noticed she was holding the charred remains of a red ribbon. Zuko stared at it, and he suddenly realized how to cheer her up.

"I know how to make you feel better!" He declared, kneeling so he was nose to nose with Mai.

"You're going to fix my ribbons?" She said doubtfully. The prince shuffled, not expecting that as an answer.

"Uh, no. But I'll do something even better!" He promised. He leaned over, pressing his lips against her forehead. Her eyes widened at his gesture, but she didn't say anything.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, smiling at her. Mai turned the other way, grinning.

"I guess, but now I have boy cooties."

**I hope it was okay...I'm still working on refining my writing. I'm planning on posting the next chapter, which is post-fountain moment! Advice is welcome! :) **  
><strong>~Spiffy the Hiccuping Rainbow<strong>


	2. Kiss on the Cheek

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and corrected me of my mistake. I personally thought this chapter was better then the last one. Hope you enjoy!**

Mai scowled, pulling off her soaking clothes. How could Azula be so cruel? How could Ty Lee have agreed to go along with it? She sighed, wondering why they enjoyed tormenting her in the most embarrassing ways. Grimacing, she recalled the enraged prince, tangled with her in the fountain. Mai's stomach churned, having the horrible feeling that he was mad her. She pulled at her hair, slipping her fingers the wet knots. She let out a small groan as she realized her ribbons were gone, again. She knew her mother would not be pleased with another pair of ruined ribbons. She bit her lip in frustration, admitting defeat to her hair.

She jumped when there was a knock at her door. The nine-year-old knew it was not her mother, who was dismayed and scolded when she returned home in a mess.

"Come in," she said quietly, straightening and turned towards the door. One of her servants entered, and she appeared to be quite flustered.

"Milady, Prince Zuko is here to see you." The servant bowed, and moved to reveal the prince himself. Mai gasped, but remembered quickly to curtsey. They stood awkwardly in each other's presence, both blushing fiercely. Mai tried to speak, but her heart seemed to have leapt into her throat. She noted painfully never in her entire nine years of life had she been in such an uncomfortable situation. Zuko coughed slightly.

"My mother wanted me to apologize for knocking you in pool." He flushed as he said this, and Mai wondered if his mom really told him to apologize, or he was here on his own accord. Nevertheless, she was quite flattered that he came at all.

"Thank you," she said, and besides herself, she smiled. The prince fumbled with something in his pocket, and produced a pair of-

"I, uh, saw that your ribbons were ruined, so I got you some new ones." He handed her the scarlet red ribbons, and their fingers brushed against each other. They both blushed, and the next thing that happened, Mai realized later she was too forward, very un-lady like, and probably embarrassing both of them. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. She quickly stepped back, and looked at her feet. He was making an odd, squeaking noise, like the words were lodged into his throat.

"Why d-d you d-o that?" He stuttered, his amber eyes wide. Mai flushed, but decided to tell the truth.

"I had a…burning desire to express my gratitude."

**Hope it "exceeds expectations"! :)  
>-Spiffy the Hiccuping Raineboe<strong>


End file.
